Mine
by Allyson
Summary: A young Pevensie fic


**Narnia – Mine.**

By Allyson

(_A/N_ – C.S. Lewis owns everything to do with the _Chronicles of Narnia_, not me.)

"Come on, Ed, you're supposed to be in bed," eight-year-old Peter said, as his four-year-old baby brother pulled him into the front room. "We'll be in trouble with Mum if she finds you down here."

"Not without my teddy," repeated Edmund, stubbornly, clinging to his brother's hand; his eyes searching the room.

"Pipper!" Peter turned at the sound of his baby sister's voice.

Little Lucy sat in her playpen, eyes wide awake and staring up at her two older brother's in awe. Though Peter instantly grinned at his sister, Edmund frowned unhappily at the sight of Lucy holding onto his missing teddy bear and gumming one of its ears. Stalking over to the playpen, Edmund snatched his teddy bear back, ignoring the startled look Lucy gave him.

"Mine," he told her, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the feel of the bear's soggy ear.

Lucy's bottom lip trembled as she mimicked, "Mine."

"No," responded Edmund. "Mine. Your teddy's upstairs."

"It's okay, Lucy," calmed Peter, ruffling her fine blonde hair. "Don't cry. Edmund didn't mean to shout. Did you, Edmund?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy," he apologized, ducking his head shamefully at the look Peter levelled at him.

"Mine," repeated Lucy, holding out her arms towards Edmund, a smile on her face.

Edmund frowned and pulled the teddy behind his back. Lucy continued to happily call out, "Mine."

"No, Lucy," responded Peter, kindly. "That's Ed's teddy."

"Is she asking for this?" Susan's voice asked from behind them.

Peter and Edmund turned to find Susan walking through the door, a brown stuffed dog held in her hands.

"Zuzy!" exclaimed Lucy, clapping her hands excitedly, as Susan handed he the toy. Lucy immediately hugged the dog tightly in both hands. All three older siblings smiled in relief.

"Edmund, do you want me to read you a story before you go to bed?" Susan asked her little brother.

He nodded enthusiastically but before he could say anything, they heard their mother call out, "Peter?"

Quickly, Edmund ducked behind his sister and brother so that he couldn't be seen. Susan and Peter looked innocently towards where their mum now stood in the doorway.

"Peter, darling," she smiled. "Can you take Lucy upstairs for me, please? I'll be up in a moment to put her to bed."

"Yes, Mum," replied Peter.

Their mother nodded in thanks and left the room again. Both Susan and Peter exchanged relieved looks before turning to find Edmund smiling up at them.

"Ta!" he replied, cheekily.

Susan laughed while Peter ruffled his hair, affectionately. Reaching into the playpen, Peter gathered up his baby sister and her toy dog in his arms.

Smiling happily, Lucy patted at his face, sing-songing, "Pipper! Pipper!"

"Are you going to say goodnight to Su and Ed, Lu?" asked Peter.

Lucy nodded, reaching forwards towards her older sister. "Zuzy!"

"Goodnight, Lucy," said Susan, hugging her sister and accepting the wet kiss Lucy aimed at her cheek.

"And Ed," reminded Peter.

Lucy's eyes lit up and she reached her arms down to Edmund. "Mine!"

Edmund frowned again and stepped partly behind Susan, so that his teddy bear was hidden by her skirts.

"Aren't you going to say goodnight to Lucy?" asked Susan, as she tried to look behind her at Edmund.

Peter crouched down so that Edmund and Lucy were closer together.

"She wants teddy," replied Edmund, eyeing his younger sister warily.

Peter had been watching Lucy thoughtfully as she strained to dive out of his arms towards Edmund.

"I don't think she does," he replied.

"She's not said my name," pouted his little brother.

"Ed, you know she can't say your name yet," reminded Susan, gently pushing him closer to Lucy.

"Mine!" cooed Lucy, delightedly, as she finally managed to grab Edmund around the neck in an almost choking hold. "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Help!" Edmund managed to gasp, as he struggled to free himself.

"Lucy, sweetheart, let him go," coaxed Susan, as she helped Peter untangle her little sister's arms. Both older siblings were desperately trying to bite back their laughter.

Lucy planted a sloppy wet kiss on Edmund's cheek before letting go, causing her brother to blush in embarrassment. He desperately wiped his cheek with his teddy bear.

"Bye, Lucy," he muttered, resuming his half-hidden position behind Susan, when it looked like Lucy might try to lunge at him again.

Peter got to his feet, hugging Lucy as she waved at Edmund and Susan. "Time for bed, Lu," smiled Peter, bouncing her in his arms, causing her to giggle. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Let's go and find a story to read, shall we, Edmund?" suggested Susan, holding Edmund's hand and following her other brother out of the room.

Unnoticed by the four children, their mother watched them walk up the stairs with a contented smile on her face.

The End.


End file.
